


Elements

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Holidays [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, First Time, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Spock visits Jim in Iowa again, for the summer, and there is swimming, kite flying, stargazing, and more...





	1. Earth

Dust swirled up as the hovercab stopped at the edge of the Kirk farm. Spock thanked the driver, paid and tipped him, then made his way down the path.

When he’d visited in December, it had been night time, and there had been snow on the ground, which Spock had never encountered before enrolling at Starfleet Academy, having grown up on the desertous planet of Vulcan. The day after the party, Jim had brought Spock outside so they could partake in snow-involved activities, like making “snow angels” and “snowmen” and having a “snowball fight”. However, Spock had not had much fun at all, feeling miserable in the cold, so Jim took pity on him and they both spent the rest of the day in the house. Jim had attempted to build a facsimile of Spock out of the snow, but the ears wouldn’t stay attached.

Now it was warm and dry, and Spock felt the sun shining pleasantly on the back of his neck. It was still a good deal cooler than his own home, but Spock was nonetheless happy to be here. And soon, he would be with his James.

_“You’ll like Iowa a lot better in the summer than in the winter,” Jim had said. “It’s much warmer.” His voice lowered into a soft purr. “And if you **do** get cold, I’d be more than glad to warm you up.” _

_Spock’s cheeks and the tips of his ears grew quite warm indeed at that slight suggestion._

_Jim broke into one of his signature grins. “Look at you, you’re a Brussel sprout! You’re so cute when you blush.” Spock then had to endure many of Jim’s human kisses._

“Spock! You’re here!” A familiar female voice rang out. Aurelan, Jim’s sister in law, was stepping off the porch with an infant in her arms. She smiled as they drew toward each other. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“And you, Mrs. Kirk.”

“Aurelan, please. How are you, sweetie?”

Spock liked Aurelan. Her warm, inviting nature reminded him fondly of his mother. “I am well. I see you have given birth.”

“And it was no picnic either, I’ll have you know,” she chuckled. “Would you like to meet Jim’s nephew?” She turned so that the baby was facing toward Spock. He was a chubby human male — Aurelan had been right. “Peter, say hi to Uncle Jim’s boyfriend.”

Peter gurgled softly, then let out a hiccupy giggle. Spock nodded back, very serious. “Greetings, Peter. Peace and long life.”

Peter reached out a hand and touched the tip of Spock’s ear curiously. “Peter, no,” Aurelan gently chastised, pulling his little arm away. “Sorry. He’s never seen ears that aren’t round.”

“It is quite alright. He is merely being scientifically curious.”

Aurelan smiled at him with the same level of amusement that Jim and their friends often showed toward him. “I suppose you want to know where Jim is. He’s out behind the barn, mucking out the pigpen. I’m sure he’s almost done. If you want to wait inside-”

“That won’t be necessary,” Spock said, eager to see his _ashayam_ as soon as possible. “I will just put my bag in my room and go to meet him.”

“Don’t be silly. I can take it.” Aurelan took the suitcase from his hand, careful to avoid skin contact.

“Will you not have trouble carrying Peter and my luggage?”

“No sweat,” said Aurelan. She winked at Spock. “Go on, loverboy. I know Jim’s dying to see you too.”

Spock blushed.

“Huh,” said Aurelan. “You really do turn green.” She grinned and turned back toward the house.

Spock wandered toward the faded red barn, then circled around the back of it. He was greeted with quite the sight: a shirtless, mud splattered Jim, bent over a short fence as he shoveled out the mucky pen. Jim’s posterior was pushed out and encased in very flattering jeans.

Spock couldn’t help by smile fondly. “Hello, Jim.”

Jim looked up in surprise. “Spock!” he exclaimed with delight. He wiped his sweating forehead with his dirty arm, leaving a brown smudge across it. “I wasn’t expecting you this early! Otherwise I would’ve cleaned myself up.”

“Do not apologize. You look perfectly fine to me.”

“Oh really?” Jim puffed out his bare chest, cocking his hip. He grinned suggestively. “So you think farm boys are sexy, huh?”

“I did not say that.”

“Admit it, you think I look hot.” Jim began to hurry toward Spock with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Jim, wait, you are filthy-!”

“That’s the truth,” Jim cut him off, grabbing him and pulling him into a deep kiss. His arms were thrown around Spock’s back, his naked chest up against his, holding him close. Spock melted into the kiss, letting his hands splay on Jim’s warm, muscular back. They stayed in each other’s arms for what seemed like an eternity. Jim broke off the kiss with a wet smack. “ _God_ , have I missed you.”

“Jim, my _clothes_ -”

“Can be washed. It’s only dirt, I swear...nothing else.” Jim grinned cheekily. “I had to stay smellin’ good for my fella, didn’t I?”

Jim _did_ smell good, Spock noted. In addition to his natural human musk, there was the added scent of clean sweat and fresh, wet earth. It smelled sincere, welcoming, uncomplicated...like home. Like Jim.

Jim captured his lips in another kiss, this time soft and lingering. He was lightly grasping Spock’s chin with his thumb. The human hummed, resting his forehead against Spock’s and gazing up into his eyes. “How do you manage to get more beautiful every time I see you?” he murmured.

Spock tried to keep his ears and cheeks from heating up, but failed miserably. Jim smiled at him, chortling. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go inside. I need a shower.”

“And now _I_ need to change my shirt,” said Spock, pretending to sulk. Jim laughed aloud, wrapping his arm around Spock’s waist as they went back up to the house.

* * *

After they were both presentable, Jim took Spock on a tour of the farm. Spock had already seen it covered in snow, but the bitter cold had kept him from venturing out onto the property. “In summer is when it’s really in its prime,” Jim said as he led Spock inside the red barn. The air inside it was earthy and smelled of sweet hay. “You get to see the crops when they’re getting tall. We mostly grow corn and wheat.”

A handsome roan mare whinnied from its stable. “Alright, Hermia, I’m coming,” Jim chuckled, coming over to her. He petted her nose lovingly. “Spock, this is my horse, Hermia. I raised her from a foal. Hermia baby, meet the other love of my life, Spock.”

Hermia snorted disapprovingly.

“Oh, don’t be jealous, baby. No one could ever replace you in my heart.” Jim stuck his hand inside one of the deep pockets of his overalls and pulled out a shiny red apple. “I’ll give you this if you’ll be nice to him.”

Hermia whined consideringly, then nibbled the apple from Jim’s hand. Her mighty teeth crunched loudly on the fruit.

“You can pet her if you want. She won’t bite you...I think,” Jim said to Spock.

Spock cautiously stepped forward and caressed down her nose like Jim had done. Hermia made a low, begrudgingly agreeable noise.

“Wanna go for a ride?” Jim offered.

“On...her?” Spock asked.

“Oh, not on her. Hermia doesn’t even let _Sam_ ride her. Just me. You’d be riding Lysander over there.” Jim pointed to a dappled grey a couple of stalls away. “He’s very gentle, perfect for a first time rider.”

Spock thought a moment, then nodded. “I am amenable to this.”

“Great!” Jim beamed. “I’ll get them saddled up.”

Several minutes later, after Jim had equipped the horses and helped Spock into his saddle, they were trotting at a relaxed pace out of the barn and toward the fields of wheat. Spock sat with a rigid back, clinging to the horn of the saddle.

“Relax, Spock,” said Jim gently. “Lysander’s not going to buck you, and you’re not going to slide off. Just try to sit like I’m doing.”

Spock untensed his spine and loosely held onto the reins like Jim. The human smiled. “See? You’re a natural.”

At that moment, Lysander dropped a pile behind him as he walked. Spock frowned, looking over his shoulder. “Nevertheless, I believe I prefer mechanical travel.”

Jim laughed loudly, throwing his head back. “At least we’re upwind of it.”

Spock looked at his and Jim’s mounts. “Hermia and Lysander...from William Shakespeare’s _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_.”

“You’ve been reading the Earth literature I recommended to you!” Jim exclaimed happily.

“Indeed. My mother read some Earth books to me in my youth, but I did not appreciate them at the time. Her favorite was _Alice in Wonderland_ , which I found quite an illogical narrative.”

“ _O frabjous day, calloo callay! he shouted in his joy_ ,” Jim quoted. “‘ _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe; all mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe_.”

“You are familiar with it, I see.”

“Oh yeah! I love Lewis Carroll. Most Earth children know _Alice In Wonderland_. We should watch the Disney version. The original, I mean, not the creepy Tim Burton one.”

“Is there any story your Mister Disney has not adapted?” Spock asked.

Jim chuckled. “Pretty much not. Maybe you’d enjoy _The Lion King_ more. It’s an adaptation of Shakespeare’s _Hamlet_ , and the soundtrack was done by this classic Earth singer named Elton John. His music is amazing.”

“My mother likes him as well. She is particularly fond of a song called ‘Tiny Dancer’.”

“Your mother is a woman of excellent taste.”

Spock was pensive for a moment. “She has expressed a wish to meet you in person,” he said quietly.

Jim gazed at him, a little worried. “Do you...want her to meet me?” he asked.

“Of course. You are two of the most important people in my life. I believe you will get along well, and I am very proud that you have chosen me as a partner. My mother will no doubt approve of you...” Spock trailed off again.

“But your father won’t,” Jim guessed.

Spock nodded.

“Is it because I’m human? That’s a little hypocritical of him,” Jim mused.

“It is not precisely that. You see, when I had completed my basic education, I had the opportunity to attend the Vulcan Science Academy. It is the most prestigious institution on all of Vulcan.”

“Of course they wanted you, you’re an absolute genius,” Jim said, smiling proudly.

The corner of Spock’s mouth pulled up, slightly smirking. “What you speak is the truth, but modesty forbids me from acknowledging it.”

Jim let out another loud laugh.

Spock turned serious again. “Graduating from the VSA would have been a great honor. But I did not accept their offer. I joined Starfleet instead.”

“And I’m guessing Papa Sarek wasn’t pleased about that decision,” Jim said.

“Not at all. My father refused to speak to me until I left for Earth—not that we speak all that much on a usual basis anyway. He saw me as a lost opportunity—except in one sense. My marriage ties. I had been betrothed to the daughter of a very prominent house when I was young.”

“T’Pring,” Jim said.

“Indeed. But as you know, I broke off our engagement because I did not care for her.” Spock’s brown eyes met Jim’s. “Because I fell in love with you instead.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jim said, his gaze falling to the ground with guilt. “If it weren’t for me, you and your dad-”

“Would still be estranged,” Spock cut him off. “I have never met his standards because of my human blood. Not Vulcan enough, too emotional. I could not be satisfied with the life he envisioned for me. Starfleet is where I am meant to be. And for the first time in my life, I am truly happy...because I am with you.”

Jim’s heart swelled. He smiled shyly, peeking at Spock. “Happy, Mister Spock? That’s a human emotion.”

“Your human habits are a bad influence on me, I am sure.” But Spock was smiling too.

Jim raised his head with pride, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

They reached the outskirts of the rows and rows of wheat and dismounted, letting the horses meander. “It’s good for them to get exercise, stretch their legs, get some sunshine,” Jim said, leading Spock into the tall wheat where it was shady. “They can nibble at the grass for a bit while I show you the wheat.”

“Jim, I do not wish to be rude, but...what precisely is there to show me? It is simple wheat,” Spock said.

“Well...” Jim’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “I _might’ve_ had ulterior motives in bringing you out all this way...where there’s no one around...so we can’t be disturbed...” He gently pulled Spock toward him, his intent quite obvious.

Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Kissing me amid the crops is a fantasy of yours?”

Jim turned red, rolling his eyes. “I’m a farm boy, Spock. This is a setting I’m familiar with, so...yeah. I also imagined us in the hay loft in the barn, but this was further from the house, and it gave me a good excuse to let the horses out.”

“Jim, you are shameful,” Spock chastised. “My fantasies about us have been much more...” His voice dropped. “ _Imaginative_.”

Jim shivered. “I’d love to hear about them,” he entreated.

“Perhaps later. But for now...” Spock leaned in and sweetly kissed Jim’s lips. “I wish to fulfill yours.”

Jim grinned, leaning up to kiss him again.

It was shaping up to be one great summer.


	2. Water

“Jim, I am not so sure about this.”

“It’s hot as blazes. Wouldn’t a nice swim be refreshing?”

“You forget, Vulcan is a desert planet. I am quite acclimatized to heat. Your Iowan summer is quite mild compared to what I am used to. Furthermore, there are no great bodies of water or ‘swimming pools’ as Earth has, so Vulcans are not evolutionarily designed for swimming.”

“Oh, come on, Spock. You have to pass the Starfleet Academy swim test before you graduate anyway. Wouldn’t you rather let me teach you than have to go through the course?”

Spock eyed the water suspiciously. It shone cyan under the bright sunlight. Jim had assured him that the pool was cleaned and filtered regularly, but mostly, Spock worried about the cold.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll get in first, and you can sit on the side and dip your legs in. Then when you’re ready, you can hop on in with me. Sound good?”

Spock nodded. “That is acceptable.”

Jim fondly kissed his cheek. His usual scent was somewhat muddled under the oily sunscreen he’d slathered onto himself. “My silly little Vulcan,” Jim chuckled, before turning away. He stripped off his tee shirt and stepped out of his flip-flops, leaving him in nothing but his red swim trunks. Spock eyed his exposed skin eagerly, committing the image of Jim’s bronze skin gleaming in the sunlight to memory.

Jim looked over his shoulder and caught Spock gazing at him. He grinned slyly, running a hand down his well-toned chest. “See something you like, Mister?” he teased.

Spock fought against both the blush growing on his cheeks and the smile curling on his lips, but quickly lost the battle on both fronts. “You are well aware that you are attractive. You do not need my affirmation.”

“Oh, but it’s so nice to hear pretty words coming from such pretty lips,” Jim purred, coming closer and stroking Spock’s bottom lip with his index and middle fingers—an approximation of a Vulcan kiss. Jim gazed up at him seductively. “Can I help it that I wanna look good for my incredibly sexy _t’hy’la_?”

Spock was absolutely dumbstruck. He looked away bashfully, his face on fire. How undignified he felt, getting so flustered from a simple show of skin and a bit of flirting. Perhaps it was the heat of the afternoon...

“Oh, Spock, your poor thing!” Jim laughed sympathetically, hugging the slender Vulcan around the waist. “I’m too much, aren’t I? I’m sorry. I just can’t help teasing you—it’s so much fun making you blush.”

“Then you were speaking in jest?” Spock asked.

“Well...not really. I do like to show off for you...” Jim looked up at him coyly. “And you are _very_ sexy.”

Spock averted his eyes shyly, and Jim squeezed him briefly. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll behave myself. I only act so stupid around you because I’m so in love with you, you know.”

“Jim, if...if the things you say to me are true...then I am not offended by them.”

“You’re not?” said Jim in surprise.

“No...in fact, they have quite the opposite effect on me.” Spock bit his lip nervously.

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Ohhh.” Then his bemused face turned sly. “ _Ohhhhhhh_...”

“Now I fear I have just encouraged your incorrigible behavior,” Spock said with a rueful smile.

“Oh, you better believe it, my Jolly Green Giant,” said Jim as he stretched himself up to kiss him.

Spock let his hands splay on Jim’s naked back as the human pressed kisses to his mouth. Spock could almost taste the salt on his lips, and that coupled with his warmth was near intoxicating. Jim deepened the kiss and let his tongue tantalizingly trace his bottom lip before Spock all-too-willingly opened his mouth for him.

When Jim kissed him like this, it made Spock’s blood burn, made him thirst for something more. Despite having been officially a couple since March, they had not been overly physical since Valentine’s Day. Spock had gotten the feeling that Jim was holding back with him, keeping their physical interactions to simple cuddling and kissing. “First base,” as Jim liked to call it. As much as Spock was enjoying his innocent affections, the Vulcan found himself yearning for more.

Jim was trying not to offend Spock’s Vulcan sensibilities, and Spock dearly wished that he would.

A moment more of those searing kisses, and then Jim was pulling away. “Woo! Okay! Got carried away. I was supposed to be teaching you how to swim.”

Spock reluctantly sat cross-legged on the pool’s concrete edge as Jim stepped into the shimmering water. The human ducked under the water, moving sleeking under the water several feet, then popped back up, totally drenched. “Ahhh...feels so good.”

“It is not cold?” Spock asked.

“Well...it’s lukewarm. Try it out,” Jim suggested.

Spock cautiously stuck his big toe in the water and shivered. “It is colder than I would prefer.”

“Maybe I should’ve brought us to an indoor heated pool,” Jim worried, biting his lip.

“It is fine. It is similar to the conditions under which I will have to take my swim exam, so it will help me get use to being in cold water.”

“Well then...” Jim smiled coaxingly. “...why don’t you hop in and join me?”

“For some reason, I believe you only want to see me without a shirt on,” Spock said with a slight smirk as he rose to his feet.

“That’s definitely not a downside,” Jim snickered.

“Very well.” Spock lifted the hem of his own shirt over his head, then slipped off his sandals. Jim’s hazel eyes followed him as he crossed the concrete patio and took a cautious first step into the shallow end. Spock shivered again, but persisted. He waded through the water till he reached Jim in the middle of the pool, the water reaching to his sternum.

Jim grinned, sliding his hands up Spock’s chest and onto his shoulders. “You have chest hair,” he giggled.

“You do not,” Spock replied.

“Or maybe I just manscape,” Jim said with a wink. “Anyway...I’m going to show you how to blow bubbles first. Because trust me, getting water up your nose is damn near the worst experience you can have.”

Jim had Spock stick his face in the water and blow through his nose. It took Spock several times to get it right—and he did accidentally inhale water. And it was in fact one of the most unpleasant sensations he’d experienced. But eventually he got to where he could submerge himself without incident. Jim was an incredibly patient teacher.

Then Jim showed him how to do something called “doggy paddling”, which was essentially treading water. That led into a stroke called the front crawl, where the swimmer pulled themself through the water with their arms and kicking their legs. Jim had Spock swim from the shallow end of the pool and toward him at the deep end. “You did it!” Jim cheered, catching Spock as he swam into him. “See? I knew you could do it.”

“Only because you taught me,” said Spock. “Thank you.”

Jim smiled at him. Then he frowned. “Your lips are kind of...coppery. Are you alright?”

“They turn that hue when I am cold,” Spock admitted.

“Oh wow! Mine turn blue when I get cold. Do you want to get out and warm up?” Jim asked.

Spock slid his arms around Jim’s waist. “I am quite comfortable right here,” he murmured.

“Oh really?” Jim grinned, pulling him closer. “Well maybe I can warm up those lips for you.” He craned his head up and kissed him. Spock smiled against his lips.

They stayed kissing like that for several minutes until they heard a shrill voice screech “ ** _CANNONBALL!!!!!_** ”, followed by several large splashes.

Jim and Spock looked around them as a few children splashed in the water around them. “I guess adult swim is over,” Jim quipped. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s let them have their fun. I’m turning into a prune anyway.”

Spock nodded, and the two men climbed out of the water to towel off. Jim was reluctant to see Spock put his shirt back on.

As they let the warm sun dry them off, they walked back to Jim’s truck awaiting them in the parking lot. Then, some voices caught his attention.

He looked across the way and saw some children lined up in front of the window of a bright yellow trailer. A redhaired woman was leaning out and handing them snowcones.

Jim suddenly realized he was incredibly thirsty. “Hey Spock, let’s get snowcones.”

”Snow? In this weather? Impossible,” Spock replied.

Jim laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “You cute little Vulcan. Come with me.”

Jim led Spock over to the snowcone stand, and the redheaded girl waved as they approached. “Hey, Jim!” she said.

”Hi, Cate,” Jim replied cordially. “Still working the snowcone gig, huh?”

Cate shrugged. “Just trying to make some extra cash over the summer. Who’s your cute friend?” Cate winked playfully at Spock.

”This is my boyfriend Spock,” Jim said proudly, lacing their fingers together. “He’s visiting me for a bit here on Earth.”

”Nice to meet you, Spock,” said Cate, signing the _ta’al_ with her right hand.

Spock returned the gesture. “I am pleased to meet you as well.”

”You boys want snowcones?” Cate asked.

”Yes _please_ ,” said Jim.

”What flavor?”

”Blue raspberry for me. Spock, what do you want?”

Spock stared at the flavor list on the side of the trailer, mystified. “I do not know.”

Cate grinned. “I know just what to get you.” She disappeared from the window. Jim and Spock watched her prepare the two snowcones. A few minutes later she reemerged with them in hand. Jim’s was bright blue, and Spock’s was rainbow striped.

”Wow!” said Jim. “I didn’t know you could do more than one flavor, let alone six!”

”It’s June, so I figured I’d sell a special pride snowcone,” Cate said. “It’s super gay, just like me.” She laughed.

”What are the flavors?” Spock asked curiously, poking at the ice with his spoon.

”Cherry, orange, lemon, green apple, blue raspberry, and grape.”

”It’s basically a fruit salad,” Jim said.

”This is not a fruit salad. This is artificially flavored high fructose corn syrup and food coloring poured over ground up ice.” Spock looked at Cate. “And what exactly is a blue raspberry?”

Jim looked back at Cate. “He means thank you. How much do we owe you?”

Cate waved her hand. “Free of charge.”

”Aw, we couldn’t-“

”Hey, what are old friends for?” Cate reached out and fist-bumped Jim. “You two stay cool, ya hear?”

”When we’re this hot?” Jim said cockily, wrapping an arm around Spock’s waist. “Impossible.”

Cate’s cackle-like laughter followed them as they walked away.

”Your friend is very nice,” Spock said as they walked back to the truck. “But I still do not know what a blue raspberry is. To my knowledge raspberries are a sort of red color.”

”It’s just raspberry flavored and dyed blue to look interesting, since blue is such a rare food color. Like red velvet cake is just regular chocolate cake with red dye.” Jim spooned up a little and held it to Spock’s lips. “Here, try some.”

Spock wrapped his lips around the bite and weighed it on his tongue consideringly. “It is quite good. Sweet, yet tangy.”

Spock reached with his own spoon for some more, but Jim pulled his cup away. “Hey, you’ve got your own!” he laughed.

Spock and Jim ate their snowcones in the truck as they rode back to the Kirks’ farm. Spock found that in addition to blue raspberry, he also quite liked lemon. The cherry, orange, and green apple he wasn’t as fond of, and the grape was too sickly sweet for Spock’s taste.

By the time they arrived home, their snowcones had melted into colored water. All the colors in Spock’s had blended into an unappealing brown color, which Spock dumped into the grass out the rolled down window. “Jim, what did Cate mean by ‘pride month’?” the Vulcan asked as Jim was placing the truck in park.

”Well, ya see, a long time ago, humans who weren’t heterosexual and either cisgender male or cisgender female were discriminated against. Men like me, men who liked other men, they were murdered, thrown in jail...eventually it got better. Now people don’t even care about stuff like sexual orientation and gender identity. It’s like racism or sexism—it died in the past. But we still remember our history, so every June is Pride Month, where we celebrate people who are gay, bi, lesbian, pan, trans, ace, nonbinary, et cetera.”

”What do humans do for Pride?” Spock asked.

Jim shrugged. “Not much. There are parades sometimes. In the olden days, in the 20th and 21st centuries, it was about gaining equal rights and stuff. Like, two people of the same gender couldn’t even get married until 2015. Now it’s just more about tradition, and remembering how far we’ve come.”

”Have you ever been in a pride parade?” Spock asked.

”A couple. They’re a lot of fun, but they’re usually in big cities, and I’m out here in the boondocks.” Jim smiled, taking Spock’s hand. “Maybe one year we can be in a pride parade together.”

”That might be enjoyable,” Spock replied, covering Jim’s hand with his own.

”So...what about Vulcans? Are same-gender couples weird to them?”

”No,” said Spock in surprise. “As far as I know, Vulcans have always been able to marry those they choose, no matter the gender.”

”Well, ‘choose’ is a loose term when you consider that arranged marriages are still a thing,” Jim mused. “So there _are_ same-gender couples on Vulcan? We’re not some kind of...clandestine affair?”

”Of course. In fact, I would say that the amount is approximately equal to the amount of couples with differing genders.”

”I guess I figured Vulcans would get together for the _logical_  reason: to procreate.“

Spock used his remaining hand to cup Jim’s cheek. “You will find that many Vulcans, if not most of them, marry for love,” he said warmly.

Jim smiled, turning his head to kiss his palm. Then he leaned toward Spock to kiss him on the mouth, but Spock stopped him. “Your lips are blue, Jim,” he said.

”Yeah, and yours are cherry red,” said Jim, grinning cheekily. “You wanna make purple?”

Spock rolled his eyes, but it didn’t stop him from kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...Cate is me, if you couldn’t tell. ;)
> 
> Also, you’re crazy, Spock, grape is the BEST snowcone flavor!!!
> 
> Next update should be July 4th!


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should add, always have safe sex! I imagine by the 23rd century that STIs won’t exist anymore, but until that happens, you should always protect yourself and your sexual partners, and get tested regularly. Okay, that’s my PSA. Now back to the story :)

Jim hitched up Lysander and Hermia. He fondly pet his horse’s muzzle. “Be good,” he told her.

Hermia snorted at him. Jim chuckled and walked away, joining Spock where he was trying to pitch the tent. Right now it was a lump of tarp and poles on the ground. Spock was obviously frustrated. “Need a hand?” Jim asked, trying not to laugh.

“This tent is obviously defective,” Spock said, scowling at the instruction manual. “I have done exactly as the guide directs, and still the structure refuses to stand up on its own. It-” Spock looked up to see that Jim had managed to get the tent set up. Spock blinked, shocked. “How did you-?”

Jim chuckled. “Let’s just say I have some experience pitching tents.” He winked. “If you know what I mean.”

“I presume by your tone that you’re making some kind of double entendre,” Spock said, looking unamused.

Jim tossed him a sleeping bag. “Here. You set up the inside. I’ll go get some firewood.”

By the time the sun was beginning to set, they had a nice campfire going. Jim speared a marshmallow on a stick and held it over the fire, getting it to just the right shade of golden brown. “What if it rains?” Spock worried, gazing up at the sky overhead.

“It won’t rain,” Jim reassured him as he pressed the melting confection between a piece of chocolate and two graham crackers. “There’s not a cloud in the sky tonight, and the weather forecast predicts clear skies all night and all day tomorrow.” He passed the s’more to Spock. “Now, try this.”

Spock cautiously bit into it. Strings of marshmallow goo stuck to his lips. Spock’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “It is very good,” he admitted, quickly polishing off the rest.

“Isn’t it?” Jim grinned and kissed away the sticky mess. “Just one, mind you. Can’t have you getting drunk off your ass like on New Year’s.”

Spock rolled his eyes. “You severely underestimate my constitution.”

“Sure, Mister Lightweight.” Jim pulled the cooler toward himself. “Besides, we have plenty of other food. Let’s see...summer sausage, cheddar cheese, and crackers for me, and sliced fruits and veggies for you. Aurelan sure does know how to pack a picnic basket.” Jim dipped a piece of celery into a jar of peanut butter and handed it to Spock. “Here, try this. You’re gonna love it.”

Spock put the celery in his mouth. His eyes widened. “What is this?” He gasped.

“It’s called _peanut butter_ , and it goes good on virtually anything,” Jim grinned.

“It is delightful,” Spock said, after he’d chewed and swallowed his mouthful.

Jim looked out at the sunset. “God, would ya look at that?” he said. “It’s like the whole sky is on fire.”

“It is most beautiful,” Spock agreed. “Even the sunsets on Vulcan are not so vibrant.”

Jim gasped at him, pretending to be shocked. “Did you just admit that Earth was better than Vulcan at something?”

“A freak accident, one that I am sure will not happen again,” Spock said with a smirk.

Jim chuckled and looked back at the sunset. “This has always been my favorite spot for camping, because of this view. You’d think I’d get tired of it, but I never do.” He turned and smiled at Spock, stroking his fingers affectionately. “I’m glad you’re here to share it with me.”

Spock smiled too, feeling his face flush green.

They continued to eat as the sun sank lower and lower, until it left nothing but a faint pink corona on the horizon. Then, Jim heard his Vulcan companion gasp. “What is it?” Jim asked, packing up the last of their dinner waste.

“I thought I saw...” Spock pointed over Jim’s shoulder. “There!” he exclaimed.

But when Jim turned, there saw nothing. “What?" he asked again. _Then_ he saw what Spock was talking about. " _Ohh_...”

Tiny golden lights were popping up around them. They appeared and faded at random like some sort of fae illusion, having a bewitching effect on the whole forest scene. Jim smiled. “Fireflies.”

“They are insects?” Spock said, attempting to get close to one, but its light died away and the creature evaded Spock.

“Here,” chuckled Jim, enclosing one gently in his cupped hands. He passed it to Spock, so the Vulcan could observe it up close. Spock curiously opened his hands and he watched the firefly light up before taking wing and flying away.

“Why do they glow?” Spock asked.

“Some say it’s to ward off predators. Others think it’s to attract a mate.” Jim winked at Spock. “That would explain why they’re so romantic.”

Spock blushed again.

Jim sighed as he gazed at the twinkling bugs. “What a lovely way to burn,” he commented.

“They do not seem to be burning, Jim,” Spock responded. “The bug’s bioluminescence seemed be one of a cold nature when I held it in my hands.”

Jim laughed. “You’re right, of course. But I was actually quoting an old Earth song, called ‘Fever’.” He opened his mouth and began croon in a deep, smooth tenor: “ _Never know how much I love you...never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear, you give me fever...when you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight. Fever...in the morning. Fever all through the night._ ”

“Ah,” said Spock. “I see. ‘Fever’ serves as a euphemism for an erection.”

Jim burst out laughing. His boyfriend was so goddamn _cute_. “You get the idea.”

The fireflies seemed to be dispersing now. Jim stood up, poured sand over the fire, and offered a hand to Spock. “Let’s turn in.”

“So early?” Spock said in surprise.

“I want to wake up for the sunrise,” Jim said.

“Very well.” Spock took the proffered hand.

Jim stroked Spock’s hand affectionately with his thumb and smiled. “‘Sides, I wanna snuggle with you.”

“Now that I am very much amenable to,” Spock replied as they slipped out of their shoes and crawled inside the tent.

Spock had laid the sleeping bag out open face as per Jim’s instructions so that Jim and Spock could lay on it together. Since it was such a warm evening, they didn’t need more than a light blanket and each other.

Jim tenderly wrapped his arms around Spock. “Look up,” he whispered into a pointed ear.

Spock gazed through the see-through ceiling of the tent to the brilliant night sky above. The dark blue abyss with littered with tiny, glittering points of white and gold and cerulean and pink. “It is most awe-inspiring,” Spock rumbled.

Jim smiled. “A famous human artist once said, _I often think that the night is more alive and more richly colored than the day_ ,” he mused. Spock’s fingers were idly combing through his hair.“Sometimes, when I’m here, without you...I look up at those stars, and think to myself that you’re out there in them. And maybe you’re looking back at me.” Jim laughed softly. “Pretty stupid, I know.”

“Not at all,” Spock said, shifting to look at Jim. “Sometimes, when I am home, I long for your presence, and I also take comfort in observing the stars, and knowing you are among them.”

Jim smiled.

“And although the stars are quite beautiful,” Spock added in a softer voice, “I cannot help but wish to gaze at you instead.”

Jim groaned. “Oh, I _have_ to kiss you for that.”

“I do wish you would.”

Jim rolled over so that he was leaning over Spock. He lowered his head until he and Spock’s lips were _almost_ touching. His mouth hovered tantalizingly. “If you want kisses, Mr. Spock,” he breathed in a manner Spock found most seductive, “you have only to ask.”

“ _Please_ ,” Spock whispered.

Jim obliged, taking pity on his boyfriend, pressing their lips together in a gentle yet heady kiss. Spock let out an involuntary sigh, sliding his fingers through Jim’s thick, golden hair as their lips met over and over.

“ _Spock,_ ” Jim breathed softly against them. The tip of his tongue traced the other man’s lips. The Vulcan’s mouth opened slightly under his partner’s, inviting him inside.

They kissed deeply, and Jim felt lost in Spock’s touch, his scent, his taste. Spock’s hands slipped underneath Jim’s t-shirt, and Jim moaned into his mouth. He could feel himself starting to get hard...

Jim pulled back. “Sorry, I’m going too fast...”

Spock frowned. “Why must you always hesitate when we are together like this?”

“I don’t...I just don’t want to...push you,” Jim said meekly.

“Jim, if I am uncomfortable, I will make it known. You cannot exactly physically overpower me.”

“But I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Jim replied. “You just make me so incredibly happy, and I don’t want to ruin this by pushing the envelope. I know Vulcans are kind of...conservative."

Spock tilted his head to the side. "Explain 'conservative'."

"Well, I mean...okay, like how you couldn't have sex with me on Valentines' Day."

"That was out of respect for my betrothal to T'Pring. But I am no longer tied to her."

"Yeah, I know, but...do Vulcans even have sex out of wedlock?"

Spock nodded. "Approximately as much as humans do. We are more...'conservative' about our affections, and we take our commitments quite seriously, but I am your romantic partner. It would not be inappropriate to physically engage with you now."

"O-okay...but Spock...if you've been engaged to T'Pring since you were seven...then you must be a...I mean you've never..."

"Had sexual intercourse? No." Spock laced his fingers with Jim's. "But that does not mean I don't want to."

"You mean it? You really want to have sex with me?" Jim grinned.

"I have been waiting to ever since my divorce was finalized. Is this why you pull away when our interactions become heated?"

Jim shrugged sheepishly. "What can I say? I'm a gentleman...and you made a mistake, Mister."

"Did I?" Spock asked.

"You said 'I pull away'. I think you mean, 'I _used_ to pull away'." Jim grinned slyly.

Spock smirked in kind. "Well...feel more than free to correct me, _ashayam_."

Jim leant down and kissed him again, no longer holding back his desire. Now that he knew Spock wanted him just as badly as he wanted him...how could he possibly hold himself back now?

Jim felt Spock tugging impatiently at his t-shirt and sat up again, laughing as he shoved it over his head. "I wish you'd told me what you wanted to do before we left the house."

"Why is that?" Spock asked, running his hands over Jim's bare chest. His cool fingertips brushed Jim's nipples, making them perk up and stiffen.

Jim sighed under the touch. "Because I didn't bring lube. Not that we need it, there are other ways to get o-"

"I think you will find that is not a problem," said Spock. "My penis secretes a natural lubricant during sexual intercourse. Quite a lot of it too."

Jim's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Really? That sounds...very logical."

Spock rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"I have to admit," Jim continued, rolling his hips lightly against what appeared to be an impressive erection rising in Spock's trousers. "I have been quite curious to know what a Vulcan dick looks like."

"It is not too terribly different from yours," Spock answered, his breath hitching as Jim ground against his groin.

"And how do you know what a human dick looks like, my Vulcan lover?" Jim chuckled.

"I...watched an erotic human film."

"An erot-" Jim's mouth dropped open. "You watched _porn?!?!_ " he laughed.

"Merely out of scientific curiousity," Spock replied, his cheeks turning dark green.

"Mhm, I'll just bet." Jim snickered. He lightly tugged at the hem of Spock's shirt a little. "Can I take this off?"

Spock nodded.

"You won't be too cold, will you?" Jim asked as he leaned over the Vulcan's chest and unbuttoned the top button.

Spock ran his fingers through Jim's hair. "The night is temperate. And should I become chilled, I trust you are up to the task of keeping me warm."

Jim smiled and pressed a kiss to Spock's throat. "Bet on it, sweetheart." He moved his lips down and kissed Spock's chest, unbuttoning his way down Spock's chest. Then Spock sat up briefly to shed the shirt from his shoulders. Jim ran his hands up Spock's arms, staring at his torso. Then he leaned forward and whispered in Spock's ear: "You're so beautiful." He pressed a kiss to the point, then ran his tongue down the shell.

Spock blushed at the praise, and shuddered at Jim's touch. Jim nibbled at his neck, stroking Spock's torso and limbs soothingly. Then he slid his hand down to cup Spock's growing erection. Spock gasped.

"I wanna see it," Jim whispered, unzipping Spock's jeans. "Can I, sweetheart?"

Spock nodded. "Yes."

Jim pulled Spock's pants down his long legs. There was a sizable bulge in his black boxers, and a damp spot was already forming from Spock's natural lubrication. "Oh, damn," Jim breathed. He turned his head to kiss the inside of Spock's knee. Then he nuzzled his way up Spock's thigh to the hem of his boxer leg. "Let me put my mouth on you, Spock. Please?"

Spock, his face contorted in arousal and his breath heavy, nodded hurriedly.

Jim wrapped his lips around the bulge and began mouthing at him through the cotton. Spock outright moaned, his head falling back.

Jim, curious, licked over the damp spot. He found that Spock's slick was sort of sweet. Jim smiled and began lapping up more of it through the fabric. He liked it.

"Jim..." Spock uttered something in Vulcan. Jim had no idea what it meant, but Spock sounded so hot. He couldn't wait anymore, and quickly tugged Spock's boxers down his hips to expose his cock.

Jim stared at it in surprise, caught off guard.

"Jim?" Spock looked up at him. "What is wrong?"

"It's... _green_ ," said Jim in amazement.

”Yes,” said Spock. “My blood is green, therefore my erection-“

”It’s _really_ green,” Jim laughed.

”Yes,” Spock repeated, a little nervous. “If it is unattractive to you-“

”Baby, no part of you could ever be unattractive to me,” Jim said, crawling forward to kiss him. “It’s just...” He started laughing again. “It’s so _green!_ ”

“It is...funny to you?” Spock said.

”In a good way, Spock. Like your ears, or your propensity to speak super formally. You’re just so adorable and unique, that it makes me laugh.” Jim stroked his cheek, his gaze soft. “It makes me love you even more.”

Spock stared back at him, then turned his head and wordlessly kissed Jim’s palm. 

“‘Sides,” grinned Jim mischievously. “You know green’s my favorite color. This is just one more reason why.”

“Jim, you are terrible,” Spock said, rolling his eyes.

”I know,” Jim replied. Then he lowered his head, opening his mouth...

” _Ohhhhh_ ,” sighed Spock as Jim suckled the head of his cock. A shiver ran through him when Jim traced the underside of the double ridge with his tongue. Jim could tell by the tension in his thighs that he was fighting not to thrust upward. Jim moaned softly around him, sliding his mouth further down the shaft, taking in as much of him as he could. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, trying to drag Spock’s pleasure out as long and deliberately as possible.

”Jim...my love,” rasped Spock.

Jim really liked that sound of that. He gave an extra hard suck.

”Jim, I am going to climax!” Spock announced.

Jim pulled off Spock’s dick just for a moment to say, “It’s alright, sweetheart. I want you to come for me.”

Spock groaned, and after about ten seconds later, he was coming down Jim’s throat. Jim managed to swallow it all. When he pulled off, he was surprised to find that Spock was still hard.

”Vulcans have no refractory period,” Spock explained.

Jim grinned. “Oh, that’s gonna be fun.” He crawled up Spock’s body, pleasure coursing through him as his still clothed erection brushed up against Spock’s stomach. He’d been so focused on making Spock feel good, he’d sort of forgotten about himself. Jim kissed Spock lightly on the lips. “So, you’re sure you wanna go all the way? I’m fine with petting if that what’s you’re comfortable with.”

”Jim, I want you inside me,” Spock said point-blank.

Jim shivered. “Yes sir,” he whispered. Then he added slyly, “But only if I get to have you inside me later.”

”I am very much amenable to that,” Spock replied. He sounded almost as calm and collected as he always did, but there was a tension to his voice that let Jim know that he was just as turned on as he was.

Jim ran his fingers up and down Spock’s hard cock, coating them sufficiently in the Vulcan’s natural slick. Then he brought them down to Spock’s entrance. “You don’t have any testicles,” he remarked.

”My testes are internal, as opposed to yours,” Spock said.

”Definitely more logical,” Jim chuckled.

”Why thank you,” Spock said with a smirk.

Jim cautiously slid the tip of one finger into his tight opening. “Bare down for me, love...that’s it...” He slowly and carefully fingered him open.

”Jim, I appreciate your gentleness, but I am not as delicate as a human. You do not have be so cautious with me.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, Mister Spock?” he said playfully as he slipped in another finger.

”I only mean that...” Spock lowered his voice enticingly. “I do not mind a little roughness.”

Jim bit his lip to keep from moaning. Instead he bent over and kissed Spock deeply. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmured.

Nevertheless, Jim took care to make sure Spock was sufficiently stretched. When he finally was prepared, Jim quickly shed the rest of his clothes. He was about to wrap a hand around Spock to get some lube for his own cock, but Spock beat him to the punch, stroking him with a firm, wet hand. “Ohhh,” Jim sighed, his eyes falling closed.

Spock began nuzzling his neck. ”You are too selfless, _ashayam_. You should focus on your own pleasure as well as mine.”

”Making you feel good—mmm—makes me feel good,” Jim replied.

“You are too good to me,” Spock chuckled against his neck.

”Just as good as you deserve,” Jim said with a smile.

Spock, deciding that Jim’s cock was slicked enough, turned around, getting to his hands and knees. Lord, he had a gorgeous ass.

Jim touched his shoulder. “You mind being on your back, love? I would rather see your face.”

Spock smiled craftily. “I believe I have a better idea.”

Suddenly Jim found himself lying on _his_ back, with Spock bringing his leg over Jim’s hips to straddle him. Jim’s cock throbbed as he realized Spock was going to ride him like a Shetland pony. “You must have learned a lot from that porno,” he gasped.

Spock smirked and said as he began to lower himself onto Jim, “I would consider myself more of a hands-on learner.”

Jim gasped, grabbing his lover’s hips as that delicious heat began to envelope him. “Oh-! Oh, god, baby...”

Spock sunk all the way down, squeezing Jim so wonderfully. They both moaned. “Baby, I’m not gonna lost for long,” Jim panted.

”Nor will I,” Spock rasped, beginning to ride up. “Allow yourself to enjoy me.”

Spock rode him steadily, with Jim bucking upward into him. They groaned and sighed each other’s names and exchanged “I love you”s. With their hands free, they were able to feel each other all over. Their pleasure built and built till they were both delirious with it. Spock came first, spilling all over Jim’s chest. The look of anguished delight on his Vulcan’s usually stoic face was so beautiful that it drove Jim over the edge too.

Spock, boneless from having pleasure wrung out of him so, collapsed on the sleeping bag next to Jim, pulling the blanket over them. They wrapped their arms around each other, still panting and reeling from the afterglow.

Jim buried his face in Spock’s neck.  _I am going to marry this man_ , he vowed internally.

 _Someday, I shall ask Jim to bond with me_ , Spock mused at the same time, stroking Jim’s chestnut blonde hair.

And that’s how they fell asleep.

* * *

Jim was awoken by his alarm, beeping quietly. He rubbed his eyes and opened them blearily. Outside he could hear soft early morning birdsong. The sun was about to rise.

“Spock. Sweetheart,” he whispered, nudging his lover awake. “Wake up.”

Spock mumbled something in Vulcan, rolling away from him. It took several kisses to get him to finally open his pretty brown eyes.

Gentle rays of light were peeking up over the eastern horizon as they stumbled out of the tent, having lazily pulled their clothes back on.

They watched the pastel colors ring in the new morning, leaning against each other sleepily.

”Last night was the best night of my life,” Jim sighed against Spock’s shoulder.

Spock kissed the top of his head. “For me as well.” Suddenly he shivered.

”Oh, sweetheart, are you cold?” Jim wrapped his arms around Spock. “Come on, let’s go back inside the tent and catch a few more winks.”

”I would like that,” Spock said, stifling a yawn.

* * *

That night, Jim drove him and Spock out to a big field where a lot of people were gathered. Jim explained to Spock that it was Independence Day for the United States of America, and it was usually celebrated with barbecues and fireworks. Sam and Aurelan had indeed cooked some hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill (and a veggie burger for Spock), but they had opted out of going with Jim and Spock to see the fireworks show, and stayed home with Peter instead.

”Did we not see fireworks the last time I was here?” Spock asked as they climbed in the back of the pickup truck.

”Yeah, but...fireworks are so pretty and fun. It’s always nice to see them again.”

They settled up against the back of the cab and pulled a quilt over their legs. Jim handed Spock some foam ear plugs. “They’re setting them off really close by, so I thought it might be too loud for your ears.”

”That is very considerate of you, Jim,” Spock said with a smile.

”Hi, boys!” called Cate from a few yards away, waving to them.

”Hi, Cate,” Jim and Spock replied, waving back.

Pretty soon the show began. Spock slipped his ear plugs in, and they snuggled up against each other and watched as the sky exploded with red, white, and blue.

After a couple minutes, Jim looked up at Spock and stared at his handsome face. His heart swelled at the thought that this person loved him so much.

”Marry me,” he said.

Spock looked at him. “What?” he asked, unable to hear because of the ear plugs.

Jim just smiled and shook his head, lacing their fingers together under the blanket and laying his head back on Spock’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a long chapter. Hope it was worth it ;)


	4. Air

“Oh my god...ohh... _Spock_...” Jim came with a gasp.

After he’d swallowed all of Jim’s ejaculate, Spock pulled off of Jim’s softening dick with a very self-satisfied look on his face.

Jim, with a breathless grin, reached for him and fondly scratched the Vulcan’s head, as if he were an overgrown cat. “You are fucking phenomenal,” he panted.

”You are not so bad yourself, _ashayam_ ,” Spock replied, crawling up beside him and curling his arms around his waist.

Jim sighed happily, nestling into him. “I don’t know why I waited so long. To think, we could’ve been doing that all this time.”

“ _Fayai vu duhsu_ ,” Spock said with a smirk. (Because you are a fool.)

Jim stuck his tongue. “ _Vu nah-tor nash-duhsu vaksurik, mok?_ ” (You think this fool is beautiful, remember?)

Jim’s Vulcan wasn’t perfect, and certainly suffered from the influence of Standard syntax (Jim had been baffled when he found out that the verb “be” and all its forms were basically non-existent in the Vulcan language; it was an implied word, just like the articles “a” and “an”), but the fact that he wanted to learn was endearing to Spock to an infinite amount.

Spock kissed his _t’hy’la_ ’s temple. “Yes, I do. Moreso everyday.”

”What if I get all fat when I’m old? Or I lose all my hair?” Jim asked.

”Then I shall still find you beautiful...and I will buy you a hat.”

“ _Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut!_ ” Jim laughed, playfully slapping him (Shut your mouth!). Then they reluctantly climbed out of Jim’s bed, pulled on their clothes, and headed downstairs, because the smell of Aurelan’s blueberry pancakes wafting upstairs was too mouth-watering for either of them to resist.

* * *

After breakfast, Jim and Spock scurried outside. Jim was dressed in a white tee shirt and his black leather jacket, and Spock was fondly reminded of the ancient Earth actor James Dean.

Jim eagerly swung his leg over the seat of his beloved motorcycle. “Come on, baby,” the human grinned, patting the seat behind him. “Hop on my hog and maybe I’ll hop on yours later.” He winked.

Spock rolled his eyes—sometimes he believed Jim’s flirtations were bad on purpose—and climbed on behind him. They strapped on their helmets, Spock clung onto Jim’s torso, and off they went.

The wind whistled past as they zoomed down the road. Spock rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder, no longer concerned about keeping distance between them. The smell of sweet grass tickled Spock’s nose pleasantly. Green fields and fences and nonplussed cattle passed them by at a blurring speed. Spock liked riding more than he liked to admit.

Finally they reached an empty field—the same one where they’d watched the fireworks show only several nights ago. Spock dismounted, took off his helmet, and closed his eyes, savoring the gentle caress of the breeze against his face and the warmth of the sun on his shoulders and scalp.

Spock then felt two fingers brush his own and opened his eyes to see Jim standing there, gazing at him affectionately. The human absolutely glowed in the golden sunlight.

“You’re far away, darling,” Jim murmured, stepping closer. “Like the air surrounding me, enveloping me—but as swift and elusive as the wind.”

He was obviously feeling poetic.

Spock smiled and took his hands. “No, my beloved. I am right here. Always.” He bent his head and gave him a gentle, lingering kiss.

When they broke apart, Jim gave him another considering look and sighed. “It’s too bad you cut all your beautiful hair off. It’d look so magnificent blowing in the breeze.”

”It was getting rather cumbersome,” Spock remarked, feeling the short hairs behind his right ear. It was much more manicured now, with bangs cut straight across his forehead, much closer to the fashion of the other males on Vulcan.

”I’m not saying you don’t look good, because you’re still incredibly hot...but still.” Jim smiled reluctantly. “I did love brushing it and playing with it.”

”When I am assigned my first station next year, I will have to have it short regardless.”

Jim’s mercurial smile dimmed a bit. He stepped away and retrieved the small bundle on the back of the bike. “Come on. Let’s fly this thing already. The wind’s not gettin’ any stronger.”

Spock noted the shift, but didn’t question it.

Jim had Spock hold the spool while he ran across the field with the diamond shaped kite. “Okay, ready?” Jim shouted. “One, two, _three!_ ”

Jim released the kite, and the wind picked it up, sending it high above their heads. “Yes!” cheered Jim. “Don’t let go of the end, Spock!”

As Jim jogged back toward him, Spock watched the red diamond float in the sky. How inventive and playful humans were, he mused, considering the first human to come up with the concept of combining paper, sticks, and string to create this small, innocuous device; for it to have become a toy so many Earth children recreated and enjoyed. How long man must have dreamed of touching the sky, as he watched the birds fly or the stars twinkle. Had it not been for that incredibly _human_ longing, to push the limits, to go further, to go boldly where they had not gone before...Jim and Spock would have never met.

Spock kept a hold on the string of the kite as Jim enfolded his arms around Spock’s waist, his chin resting on the taller man’s shoulder. “You’re a natural, Dimples.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Dimples?”

“Yeah. You have dimples in your cheeks. Little dips in your skin.”

“Where?” Spock asked.

Jim moved to Spock’s side, studying his face. He softly touched his mouth with his thumb, cupping his cheek with the other hand. “Smile for me.”

Hesitantly, Spock curved his lips upward.

Jim leaned forward and gently kissed a spot on Spock’s face next to his mouth. “Right there...” Jin kissed the same area on the opposite side. “And right there.”

Spock was so surprised, he nearly lost his grip on the kite. Jim grabbed the handle, steadying him. He was laughing gently in his ear. “You are too damn cute,” he teased, playfully kissing Spock’s neck.

* * *

That evening, Spock surprised Jim by bringing out his lyre. “I didn’t know you brought that along! Are you gonna play it for me?” Jim asked excitedly.

”If you wish it,” Spock replied warmly.

”Always.” Jim leaned over and pecked Spock on the cheek.

”Very well.” Spock settled on Jim’s bed and began plucking at the strings. The alien instrument created an achingly sweet melody. Spock began to sing in a soft voice. The words were in Vulcan, so Jim didn’t completely understand but a few words ( _yel_ , which meant sun; _vaksur_ , which meant beauty; and of course, _ashaya_ , which meant love), but it was incredibly beautiful nonetheless. When Spock was finished, Jim told him as much.

”I am pleased you like it,” Spock said, smiling almost bashfully. “I...wrote it for you.”

Jim’s eyes widened, his heart absolutely melting. “You wrote _that?_ For _me?_ ”

Spock nodded.

”Spock, that is...” Jim began to tear up. “That is the most wonderful thing anyone’s ever done for me.” He shook his head. “How’d I ever manage to nab you?”

”I believe I entered into this relationship quite eagerly,” Spock replied.

”Still.” Jim gazed at him tenderly. “I’m just so lucky that...I’m yours.”

Spock smiled softly back. “ _My James...as you are mine, I am yours_.“

” _Much Ado About Nothing_ , Shakespeare, act 2, scene 1,” Jim cited thoughtfully. “Are we really Claudio and Hero though? Wouldn’t you rather be Benedick and Beatrice?”

”We do not bicker a quarter so much as they do,” Spock pointed out.

”True,” Jim agreed. “I suppose anything is better than R and J...we’re probably more like Bassanio and Portia from _Merchant of Venice_. I’m the lovable idiot frat boy always getting into trouble and you’re the crazy hot genius always getting me out of it.”

Spock rolled his eyes. “How many times must I remind you, you are not an idiot? We are very different, it is true, but we are equals.”

Jim smiled apologetically. “Sorry, sweetheart. But I’m always going to see you as too good for me.”

Spock stared at him, thinking hard. “Answer me this, James,” he finally said. “If I am as amazing as you say, what would be the logic in settling for a person who is beneath me?”

”I, uh...” Jim blinked. “Well...”

”You claim I am smart, therefore I cannot be under any delusion about you. Therefore, my perception of us being on equal footing must be sound.”

Jim began to smile, seeing what Spock was doing.

”I have shown physical reaction to your presence, involuntary at times, so I clearly must be attracted to you. So where is the logic in assuming that I should not want you?”

”Okay, okay,” Jim giggled, rushed forward to grab Spock up in a hug. “I get it. You love me as much as I love you.”

”Very much so, _ashal-veh_ ,” Spock said, embracing him firmly. “Perhaps moreso.”

”Uh-uh,” Jim said, grinning. “No way. I love you more.”

”Impossible. I love you an amount so large, you cannot conceive it.”

”Oh yeah? Well conceive this: I love you to infinity!” Jim said triumphant.

Spock smirked. “I love you infinity plus one. I win.”

”Spock...” Jim wrapped his arms around the Vulcan’s neck. “Let’s just call a truce and say we love each other an _equal_ ridiculous amount. Deal?”

Spock nodded slightly. “I agree. That would make us both the winner, would it not?”

”It would,” Jim said. “How about the prize be each other?”

Spock held Jim a little closer. “This is the greatest prize I could conceive of.” Their lips met and they kissed for several minutes.

”Why do you feel so inadequate, my love?” Spock asked him a minute later. “It cannot all be because of me, surely.”

Jim’s mouth twitched sadly. “Well...I’ve had a few relationships before...and I’ve always gotten my heart broken. My first love, Ruth, she broke my heart so bad I thought it’d never mend—first loves are like that. I guess somewhere along the way I told myself that I’d never find a long-lasting relationship. And I’ve just never loved anyone the way I love you, Spock. You’re like oxygen to me. I don’t mean to sound co-dependent, but I really don’t want to live without you.”

”It is not co-dependent,” Spock reassured him. “It is the _t’hy’la_ connection. Your soul senses its other half, as mine does. You can exist without me, and I could exist without you, and we would be perfectly fine. But we are at our best when we are together.”

”I agree,” Jim said. “It would be like cake without the frosting. Not necessary, but it makes it  _so_ much sweeter.”

”A very good analogy,” Spock nodded.

Jim hugged him tightly. “I’m so grateful for every moment we get to be together.”

Spock considered that, and pondered on something else from earlier today. “Jim, you became tense earlier when I mentioned being assigned. Are you unhappy about my graduating?”

Jim frowned. “No, sweetheart, no, I’m so proud of you; you’re so brilliant and Starfleet is lucky to have you. You’re going to do amazing things for the Federation, and I know you want to do meaningful work.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I am sensing a ‘but’.”

Jim reluctantly nodded. “Alright, so I’m not looking forward to your leaving. I’m gonna miss you like crazy.”

”I shall miss you too,” Spock said. “We will stay in touch regularly, like we do when we leave the Academy to go home for breaks.”

”I know...but...”

”It is not the same,” Spock agreed.

”And there’s no guarantee we’ll even end up stationed together,” Jim said, sitting on the bed dejectedly. “Who knows where the ‘Fleet will send us? You could end up on the other end of the galaxy. I mean, the only way that we’d be sure to end up on the same starship is if we were marr-“ Then Jim caught himself and  clammed up.

”Married?” Spock finished for him.

Jim nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. That.”

Spock sat down beside him. “Is this why you asked me to marry you the other night?” he asked.

Jim’s eyes widened in horror. “You heard that?”

”Vulcans have excellent hearing, Jim. A simple pair of foam rubber earplugs will not muffle all sound completely.” Spock smiled.

“Oh. My. God,” moaned Jim, covering his face. “You must think I’m a clingy obsessed weirdo.”

Spock pulled his hands away from his face. “ _T’nash-veh vaksurik duhsu_ ,” he murmured, kissing the backs of them. “My beautiful fool. On the contrary: I was most flattered.”

”Yeah, but nobody except for overly romantic idiots like me want to get married after only, what, five months of being a couple?”

”Four months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 22 hours, 46 minutes, and 18.35 seconds,” Spock helpfully supplied. “But who is counting?”

Jim laughed in spite of his embarrassment.

”Do you truly want to?” Spock asked him, his tone becoming tentative. “Get married?”

”Of course,” Jim whispered. “I was always gonna ask, one day. I knew that before we even got together. But you’re so logical and practical—I figured you’d wanna date a few years before you were ready to tie the knot.”

Spock tilted his head to the side non-chalantly. “That is not necessary for us. Most people spend a long amount of time courting to test whether they are right for each other or not. I already know you are the one who completes me.”

”Wait...” Jim blinked at him. “Did you just say yes to me?”

Spock smiled. “I suppose I did.”

”Oh my...” Jim gasped. Then he grinned like an idiot. Then he swallowed. “Hold on, I gotta do this the right way.” He slid down off the bed, onto one knee.

Spock stared at him, puzzled.

“This is humans propose marriage,” Jim explained, giggling with nervous excitement. Then he frowned. “Oh...I don’t even have a ring for you.”

”You can worry about that later,” Spock said.

”I know, but, oh, I had such a romantic scenario planned for when it was finally time. Candles, rose petals...there might have been Boyz II Men playing in the background...“

”Jim, that is all unnecessary,” Spock said, smiling gently.

“I know, but I want it to be perfect, because _you’re_ perfect, and-“

”Jim, all that matters is that you are asking and I am saying yes.”

Jim smiled. “You’re right. All that matters...is us.” He cleared his throat and took Spock’s hand.

“Spock, I have so many pet names for you, which you pretend annoy you but I know you secretly love...but the one I use the most is ‘sweetheart’, because it’s the most accurate. Because you really do have the sweetest heart, and I’m so happy you let me see it. Believe me, I know how guarded you are with most people, and I want you to know how much I value that you choose to let down your defenses just for me. And if you let me, I’d like to take your heart and keep it safe, for all my days. Because I love you so much, S’chn T’Gai Spock, a.k.a. the man who thinks his full name is too hard for a human to pronounce; well I just showed you, didn’t I?”

Spock snorted.

”So, sweetheart...will you please marry me?” Jim entreated.

”James Tiberius Kirk, also known as the man who thinks his middle name is supercilious...”

Jim laughed.

”It would be my honor, as well as my pleasure, to join with you in wedlock.”

Spock dropped his knees so Jim could hug him. “And who says we can’t enjoy a long engagement?” Jim said. “As long as we’re married by the time I graduate and get my assignment, we’ll get put together. And that’s two years from now.”

”Jim, it is now my turn to make a proposal. I would ask you, in addition to joining in the human tradition, to marry me in the Vulcan fashion as well.”

”Oh God, yes, of course! I feel so lucky. I just love weddings, and I get to have two of them for the same marriage! Is a Vulcan wedding a lot different from a human one?”

”From what I understand,” Spock replied. “For one thing, Vulcan joining ceremonies are quite small. There are the parties getting married, the one officiating, and immediate family, and sometimes a close friend or two. But we can discuss the long of it at another time.” Spock was thinking about marital mind bonds and the _pon farr_. It would be a long and complicated conversation...that could wait.

”You’re right,” said Jim, resting his cheek against Spock’s chest, his eyes closed. “Right now I just wanna bask in how happy how I am.” He smiled and took a deep breath. Then his eyes opened in realization, and he frowned. “Oh my God. I’m gonna have to meet your father now.”

”Are you scared of my father?” Spock asked, a tad bit amused.

”If he’s as formidable as you described him, then yes. I’m terrified.”

”Do not be,” Spock reassured him. “My mother will make sure he is on his best behavior. He will never admit it, but my father is hopelessly taken with his human spouse, even after so many years of marriage.”

Jim grinned. “Is that perhaps a family trait?” he asked coquettishly.

Spock smiled warmly as he bent his head down to kiss Jim. “I do believe so.”


End file.
